Ojos rojos en la oscuridad
by eve-tsuki
Summary: Algo se esconde detrás de los bosques...un ser extraño y misterioso, el cual era tratado como demonio por sus extraños poderes y sus llamativos ojos rojos...¿acaso esta criatura era tan terrible para ser llamado demonio?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas/os eh aquí una nueva historia ^^ jeje me gustaría comentarles que esta historia la escribí hace mucho...creo que fue al rededor de los 14 o 15 años :D esta historia la escribí para un trabajo de literatura que me habían asignado...hace poco que la encontré y vi que el personaje era muy parecido a natsume (y eso que escribí la historia cuando ni siquiera había visto el anime o el mango u.u jajajja) entonces cambie algunas costas como los nombres y alguna que otra cosita que leerán mas adelante (bueno eso solo si les parece interesante mi historia ^^U jeje) bueno los dejo de molestar así pasan a leer la historia :D espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás existía una aldea, en la que todas las personas eran felices...o al menos lo eran hasta que aparecía el demonio de ojos rojo o como ellos lo llamaban el "Lebiyonem". El era un ser distinto a los demás, ya que sus ojos eran de color sangre y se decía que también era capaz de quemar la aldea entera si quisiera, ya que de sus manos salia fugo.

Nadie miraba los ojos de esa criatura, ya que decían que aquellos que lo miraban a los ojos quedaban hipnotizados con su belleza...y es que esta criatura no era para nada tenebrosa, es mas las pocas personas que lo vieron aseguraron la belleza sobre natural que poseía el demonio era tan sublime que si ellos no fueran consiente de que era un demonio caerían al instante rendidos a sus pies.

Todos estaban aterrados, ya que no sabían en que momento podría aparecer el demonio y se volvería a quemar la aldea...si embargo todo empezó a cambiar el día que nació una niña de ojos miel, a la que llamaron Mikan...desde el día del nacimiento de la niña nada había pasado, ni si quiera el demonio había aparecido cerca de la aldea, todo era paz y tranquilidad, también poco a poco todos los habitantes fueron olvidando el incidente argumentando que fue una fantasía o algo por el estilo. Lo que nadie sabia era que cada paso que daba la niña, era vigilado atentamente por ciertos ojos rojo sangre...el cual esperaba el momento oportuno para darse a conocer.

* * *

**bueno acá esta el prologo de la historia ^^ se que es cortito pero el próximo capi va a ser mas largo...bueno dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia ^^ y por cierto cualquier sugerencia o pregunta sera bien recibida y contestada si es que tienen alguna duda sobre como va a ir la historia :D jeje bueno un beso grande para todos! :D**

**eve-tsuki :D**


	2. Chapter 2

holaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D se que hace mucho que no actualizo pero estaba con falta de inspiración y ademas con muchos nervios (entre en la facultad hace poquito y andaba estudiando n_n jeje) pero bueno les quería agradecer sus reviews con un nuevo capi de esta historia :D muchas gracias por el apoyo espero que les guste el nuevo capi y me disculpen por tardar tanto u.u

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez se hacia mas lejano los tiempos en el que atacaba el demonio de ojos rojos...poco a poco la gente se fue olvidando de lo ocurrido como si se hubiera tratado solo de una pesadilla, lo que nadie sabia es que cierto chico de pelo azabache y ojos tan rojos como el fuego estaba expectante a la hora de su próxima aparición...ya tenia un objetivo en mente y ese era cierta chica castaña de ojos miel...

-O-

Ay estoy tan cansada de esto todos los días lo mismo...recolectar agua, desayunar, bañarme, ir a la escuela, hacer deberes, comer y volver a dormir...siempre la misma rutina, claro salvo los fines de semana que puedo salir con hotaru a pasear por los bosques sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello...salvo por esos días mi vida seria monótona y vacía...ah! por cierto olvide presentarme, mi nombre es sakura mikan...mikan o mikan-chan para mis amigos ;) y desde que nací fui reconocida por traer conmigo la paz y la tranquilidad a la aldea ya que según dicen las viejas historias o leyendas antes asechaba la aldea un demonio...no me contaron mucho al respecto pero por lo que pude escuchar era tan terrorífico como hermoso y ademas poseía un extraño poder del cual se decía que podía manejar el fuego a propia voluntad...en fin me dicen que fui una especie de "milagro", ya que desde mi nacimiento no ha a parecido...y eso ha sido desde hace 15 años maso menos...es decir ahora tengo 14 años.

Salgo de mi casa y suspiro sonoramente cansada de TODO...ya falta poco para el sábado mikan ya falta poco hoy es viernes no hay por que preocuparse, me digo mentalmente para darme ánimos y estar el resto del día con una gran sonrisa, ya que mi amiga hotaru dice que cuando sonrío soy 25% menos fea...en fin también me consuela el echo de saber que se acerca la noche y con eso una nueva oportunidad para volver a ver al misterioso chico de ojos rojos con el cual siempre sueño...antes le preguntaba su nombre y trataba de que me dijera algo, sin embrago nunca logre que dijera ni una sola palabra. Al paso de los años me fui resignando a que solo me acompañara, ni si quiera sonreía ..todo el tiempo estaba con una expresión vacía, era como si no conociera ninguna clase de sentimientos pero supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con el, a pesar de aveces desvelarme tratando de pensar y pensar una forma de llegarle aunque sea algún sentimiento.

-O-

Llegue mas tarde de lo previsto a mi casa y como consecuencia mi abuelito me regaño feo...u.u según él las niñas decentes deberían estar temprano en sus casas, pero bueno no fue mi culpa que esa extraña mariposa se cruzara en mi camino y que mi curiosidad sea tan grande para seguirla u.u no soy tan culpable no?...pero claro eso mi abuelito no lo entiende, en fin me mando a la cama sin cenar pero la verdad es que estoy tan cansada que no quiero ni comer, o al menos eso pienso yo pero mi estomago es tema aparte, esta gruñe gruñe desde que me acosté a dormir, sin embargo de un momento a otro me quedo dormida y vuelvo otra vez al bosque, vuelvo a estar junta a él...

-O-

Me encuentro en el limite del bosque con la aldea...es algo extraño siempre sueño que ya estoy dentro de el bosque, esto es raro. De la nada aparece mi chico de ojos rojos, pero esta vez hay algo distinto en su mirada, me fijo que demuestra soledad, vació y tristeza; toda clase de sentimientos oculto que nunca me mostró...al verlo tan vulnerable trato de acercarme pero el da un paso atrás, como si no quisiera que me acercara. Lo vuelvo a mirar exigiendo alguna explicación de su comportamiento pero el solo me mira y niega con su cabeza. Se lo que significa...se que este es el adiós, sin embargo no lo soporto algo dentro de mi me hace que quiera luchar por el, contra la soledad que lo rodea...no voy a dejar que se quede solo, no lo voy a permitir...

Hago un intento sigiloso de acercarme un paso pero el vuelve a retroceder lo me estoy desesperando con esta idiotez...trato de hablarle para hacerse lo saber, mas sin embargo las palabras no salen de mi boca, me toco la garganta y lo miro asustada, el me mira y se acerca un mínimo paso a mi con algo de preocupación en sus ojos carmesí, ahora se que le interese lo que no se es la razón por la cual no quiere que lo siga. El me mira y frunce el ceño, y mueve sus labios, sin embargo no logro escuchar sus palabras. Trato de hacerse lo saber pero otra vez mis palabras mueren y no sale sonido alguno de mis labios...me asusto y me desespero...mi respiración es agitada, siento que me quedo sin aire, trato de decirle con la mirada que me ayude, sin embargo lo busco y lo busco y no lo encuentro...lo único que puedo pensar es que me abandono, siento mi corazón partirse de la y junto con los pedazos de mi corazón caigo al vació, mi cuerpo simplemente no lo resiste y caigo desvanecida...sin embargo por mas que espero el golpe contra el suelo y después el despertar de esta pesadilla, pero nada de eso sucede me encuentro arropada entre unos brazos cálidos que impiden mi caída...miro a mi salvador e intento no cerrar los ojos no quiero dormir por mas que sea solo un simple sueño...él me observa detenidamente y posa su mano en mi mejilla, para luego acercarse lentamente a mi rostro...yo solo pienso que me va a besar, pero solo corrió mi cara y me dice muy suave al oído, casi susurrando, "la próxima vez que nos veamos tendrás que decidir si te quedas a mi lado para siempre...o de lo contrario sera la ultima vez que nos veamos como amigos...y pasaras a ser mi...mayor enemiga..."

Abro mis ojos de la sorpresa y trato de mirarlo a los ojos para confirmar si es verdad, pero el me abraza repentinamente impidiendo que pueda verlo...trato de zafarme de su agarre pero es imposible así que solo lo dejo estar y de paso disfruto del contacto con su cuerpo...el me suelta poco a poco y antes que pueda verlo me besa en los labios...me quedo otra vez sorprendida, pero eso no impide que sienta sus cálidos y suave labios amoldando se a la perfección con los míos, como si hubieran sido creados para unirse como dos imanes, poco a poco cierro mis ojos y le correspondo suave y torpemente el beso...no se cuanto tiempo estuve besando sus labios, pudieron ser segundo, minutos, horas, días, años...solo se que en un momento me quede sin aire...y sus labios fueron remplazados por algo mullido...que raro, me levante y pude ver mi cama desecha...otra vez todo fue un sueño pienso con desilusión, pero lo mas extraño es que aun puedo sentir ese calor en mis labios...el cálido calor de sus labios...

* * *

holaaaaaaaaaaa! :D acá por fin termine el segundo capi de ojos rojos en la oscuridad n_n espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto u.u

voy avanzando con las demás historias así que dentro de unas semanas van a tener mas capis de mis otras historias :D jeje un beso grande a todas y mil gracias por seguirme n_n

besooooooss!


End file.
